ZeldaxSamus(working title)
by Thomas Diaz
Summary: One dark night while riding thru the lush greenery of hyrule fields rode princess Zelda, staring at the star filled sky enjoying this time of peace, it's been ages since the dark lord ganon had once filled that same field with destruction and death... Then a certain space bounty hunter arrives.


One dark night while riding thru the lush greenery of hyrule fields rode princess Zelda, staring at the star filled sky enjoying this time of peace, it's been ages since the dark lord ganon had once filled that same field with destruction and death

out of the corner of her eye she sees a shooting star, not one to care for superstition, she smiles and says "why not" and with a sweet calm voice she wished for link the greatest hyrulian warrior to come visit again but what she was wishing upon was no mere star, it was a ship, just not an ordinary ship, a ship that has seen many battles out in space, as the princess keeps riding she hears an explosion and with the horse being so frightened IT KNOCKS THE PRINCESS RIGHT OFF ONTO THE FLOOR regaining her balance she jumps back on and rided to the scene of the explosion

as princess zelda arrvies she sees nothing but smoke and scarps of metal, she yells out "hello? is anyone there? are you hurt?" she receive no response

she grows silent and then... she hears a sound that she can only describe as a charging of electricity, she runs back to her horse and begins riding off as QUICK as possible, looking back a huge blue beam shoots towards her, hitting right in front of the horse, sending the zelda thru the sky and landing on her back, zelda is knocked unconscious, all you hear is sound of foot steps getting closer, she opens her to a barrel of a weapon that most resembles a cannon, with a disguntled voice, the unknown person yells "stop right there you damn space pirate" with zelda on the floor confused she yells out "space pirate? i dont know what ur talking about" and with a fear for her life she does a quick spin on the floor knocking the uknown assailant to the floor, she makes a run for it but only to trip and ripped her dress and scathed her leg, she looks back and notices a man on the floor, stares at his face to get a glimpes of him, all she sees is a broken helmest, the man proceeds to get up and take off the

helmet only to reveal it wasn't no man but it a woman! her long beautiful blonde hair just falls down, with a fainted breath she runs towards the hurt princess

"well you're no space pirate but you are hurt"

the princess replies

"who... who are you? why are you here? WHY DID YOU ATTACK ME"

The woman with a serious grin

"I'm Samus Aran, worlds famous space bounty hunter, i crashed landed in ur world looking for ripley, he's the universe most wanted criminal, and reports show he was last shown her in these lands, making my way here i was attacked by his lacky of space pirates"

zelda with the signs of passinh out

samus carries zelda in her arms towards the broken ship

samus staring down at zelda and notices how beautiful she is and how she hates herself for hurting her

she lays zelda down on the floor and begins to amending to her wounds

"do all bounty hunters know how to take of a women"

samus just replies with a smile and faint laugh

upon fixing her leg samus has to take parts of zelda dress off to wrap around the leg to stop the bleeding, upon ripping it off she notices zelda wearing undergarment that would make the manliest man shake in his boots, being shy samus turns her head to look away

"hmm didnt think u be the shy type, kinda makes you seem adorable " zelda said

"ahh i just dont do this often you kmow" samus replied

"welp your good to go there miss"

"i tried my best you should get some rest, ill make a fire and hunt us some food"

"wait" zelda shouted

"huh?" samus baffled

"let me return the favor" zelda replied

"no need to" a nervous samus exclaimed

zelda reaching and grasping samus hand and moving it onto her body down to the parts most private

zelda gliding samus' hand to the brim of her underwear, she makes her feels the outline of what can only be described as "the hills of a perfectly forged hyrulian mountain" zelda begins to softly moan

samus, who is getting eased into the situation, begins removing her power suit, revealed the body of a goddess underneath

zelda climbs ontop of samus, slowly trying to connect each others lips, a feeling of euphoria can be felt in this exact moment, both moaning to a rhythms that would make most love songs sound elementary

both zelda and samus' hand move around grabbing each other bodies trying to discover each other

once that was done, samus had started kissing zelda on the neck making herself down a trail of pleasure, she reaches the golden lips... as some might say

licking the lips with her tongue, she begins to feel like an animal drinking out of fresh spring water, the moaning gets louder and the drinking intenfies

this goes throughout the nighr, back and forth, moan after moan

...

"that was incredible "

"indeed it was, never thought in a million lifetimes that this will happen" samus said with a smile so big not even a goron can make it frown with force

"indeed, felt like it's been ages since i felt anothers love" zelda proclaimed

"by the why, what is your name? " samus asked dumbfounded that she hasn't even asked before

"I'm princess zelda"

"princess zelda huh..."

samus with a small smile only realizes a second later begins to choke

"PRINCESS?"

and before zelda can reply

a loud menacing growl roars though out the land

...

the ens

I dedicate this story to Laura. For always supporting me in everything I do. This is my first fan fiction. please give me critique! xP

Thanks for reading 33333

-Thomas


End file.
